vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nariko
Summary Nariko is the primary protagonist of Heavenly Sword and the wielder of the weapon of the same name. Nariko was born to Shen and her mother 23 years prior to the events of Heavenly Sword, in the Year of the Fire-Horse. According to prophecy, a male was destined to be born that year and lead his clan into an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity. However, when a girl - Nariko - was born, and her mother died shortly thereafter, the clan believed the gods had forsaken them, and that they were cursed and doomed to impending destruction. Nariko became a pariah among her own people, when, in her eyes, she "should have been their princess." Shen was the only person who seemed to care for her, albeit in a remote, distanced way, until Kai. Shen would tutor Nariko in the ways of the warrior. She would prove to be an excellent pupil, to the point where she is the best fighter in the clan by the events of Heavenly Sword. Several years before the game, Nariko came across Kai, the last member of a clan slaughtered by Flying Fox on orders from King Bohan. The clan took the orphaned girl into their ranks and treated her as one of their own. It was Nariko, however, who developed a deep relationship with Kai, seeing similarities between them in that they both lost their mothers and were outcasts amongst the clan. By the time Heavenly Sword takes place, the two are as close as sisters, willing to risk their lives for one another, if necessary. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | Unknown Name: Nariko Origin: Heavenly Sword Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Wielder of the Heavenly Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Godlike magical power, Invulnerability to human attacks, (With the full power of the sword) Able to pass on her life force to heal others Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Defeated a whole army single-handedly, Fought on par with Roach who was able to destroy a stadium flooring, Sliced miniature Tsunami's in half), Heavenly Sword ignores Durability (Drains parts of the life force of those who are struck by it) | Unknown with the Heavenly Swords full power (Said to grant Nariko the power of Gods) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat Speed (Speed stance states that she is able to attack at lightning speeds, kept up with Flying Fox) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Taken the force of Roach) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown Standard Equipment: The Heavenly Sword, Portable Cannon Intelligence: High, very tactical Weaknesses: The sword is Cursed and those who wield it have their life force slowly taken away, leading to their death. (Though this can be temporarily reversed which gives Nariko her godlike power). The sword's power also seems addictive as she missed using it as soon as it was taken away. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Stances: When in possession of the Heavenly Sword, Nariko can fight in three stances. *'Heavenly Speed Stance:' This is Nariko's default stance while holding the Heavenly Sword. It allows her to unleash lightning-fast assaults using a double-bladed sword of moderate strength. *'Heavenly Range Stance:' Will unleash wide-ranging twin chain attacks which disperse weak enemies but inflict minimal damage. *'Heavenly Power Stance:' Will unleash slow, but devastatingly powerful single-bladed attacks Key: Base | With Heavenly Swords full power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playstation Characters